I'm a Ninja! What!
by Angelfang
Summary: Akari and her bestie friend Amaye are sucked into the naruto world. What happends when the akatsuki find them. Well you will just have to see. Rated M for hidans mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if its so short. I do not own naruto. I only own akari and amaye.**

I sat down at my desk, yawning. _" UGH! I hate school!"_ I hissed to myself. I glared at the board with one of my scariest glare i could muster,which is very scary I might add. "Glaring at the bored again Light-chan?" I heard my bestie Amaye said with a smirk in her voice. I turned to look at her and I stuck out my tongue.

"Shut-up." I murmured. Oh I for got to introduce myself. I'm Akari Chika or Light-chan according to my friends. i have strawberry blonde hair with a fringe covering my right eye,for various reasons. You see I was in a terrible accident which caused me to be blind in my right eye and i have the scars to prove it.

Oh and i have chocolate brown eyes. well anyway back to the story. Amaye smirked and sat down bedisde me, her grey eyes twinkled with amusement. Her long black hair flowed down her shoulders.

Sounds like an Uchiha doesn't she,well she is. shes Madaras sister. How do I know that you ask. well she told me. How she got to my world I'll never know,but oh well. "so you still got a crush on my brother Light-chan?" Amaye mused.

I glared. "still got a crush on deidara Amaye!" Amaye stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked. "hehe I win." Amaye frowned and went to her emo corner. I laughed and pulled out a chocolate bar, before I could say anything,i got tackled by a black and blue blur

." CHOCOLATE!GIMMIE!". Amaye yelled out in happiness, quickly coming out of her emo corner. "AAAAHHHHH SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME! HELP! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out. Laughing, Amaye grabbed the chocolate bar and gladly ate it gleefully. "EEEVVIIILLLL!" I hissed. Ayame giggled.

*****time skip******

"FREEDOM!" I yelled out, running out of the evil learning building thats called school. Amaye laughed. "hey we going to your house right?" she asked. Yep! Naruto shippuden marathon here we come!" I yelled.

We both grinned and ran to my house. After getting there, i threw opened my door and turned on the tv while Amaye got all the stuff she could get from the fridge. After sitting down and right when the opening came on the screen went fuzzy.

"NYA!" i yelled. After sitting like that for a few minutes then all of a sudden THE TV STARED PULLING US IN! " WHATS HAPPENING!" Amaye yelled. "I-I DON'T KNOW!" The everything went black.


	2. Enter Tobi and deidara

Chapter 2

Bright light shown in my eyes. "Ugh turn off the light." i muttered and rolled over on the grass...wait GRASS! I shout up and looked around. Trees! Grass! The cloudy blue sky! "!" I screamed,making the birds probably in a hundred miles from here fly away.

Amaye jumped up,startled. "wha- who- when?" Amaye drowsily spoke. I tackled her. " Where are we?" i cried with anime tears. Amaye just stared at me. "where did you get the mask? she asked.

I looked at her confused and she pointed to the river beside me. I crawled over and gasped. instead of wearing pajama pants and a tee, i was wearing a icy blue tank top that cut off like a few inches from under my boobs with fishnet covering my shoulders and stomach. I was black Capri that ended below my knee.

I was had ninja shoes that were black and icy blue. I had kimono like sleeves that started at my elbow and went all the way past my hands. They had a silverish blue dragon on then and the sleeves were black. I had bandages on my legs where the shoes and the capris didn't cover. what shocked me was the mask. It covered everything except everything below my nose. my scars were hidden.

" Oh my..." I was lost for words. Amaye screamed. "you look great!" i turned to her,she looked the same as before except the clothes were different. she was wearing a nest shirt over a red tank top. She had gray baggy pants and ninja shoes. Black fingerless gloves went all the way up to her elbows. "um I guess by the ninja shoes we are in naruto?" I questioned.

Amaye eyes widened and she screamed with joy. Then I heard something." It came over here sempia!" Amaye froze and so did I. "you don't think" I started "oh please don't let it be them anyone but them!" Amaye freaked out. "We need to pretened we dont know anything!" She hissed. I smirked. " I can manage that." I grinned and then I had a goofy smile on my face.

" Akari is a good girl!" I squealed in a childlike voice. Amaye looked shocked. "whoa its scary how you do that!" she said. I giggled childishly and turned around when tobi and deidara came busting in. "See deidara-sempia, Tobi was right!" I giggled. "Akari sees other ninjas Amaye-senpia!"

I smiled turning around facing her jumping up and down like a kid on sugar rush. "Amaye-senpia?" I looked around then looked on the ground. she had an fake annoyed expression on her face. "how you are my best friend I will never know!' she hissed out at me. I giggled and face the two ninjas.

"OOHHH!" I squealed and in a flash I had appeared in front of tobi and diedara. "OOHH whats your name? Akaris name is Akari. That" I squealed while pointing to the girl on the ground ,"is Amaye-sempia! All I got was and annoyed look from deidara and a bone-crushing hug from Tobi.


	3. Captured

Chapter 3

**Hey its chapter 3 woot! i don't own naruto blah blah blah. Thank you for those who reviewed. Love you guys!**

" Akari..can't BREATHE!" I squealed out. Tobi gasped and dropped me,which in result i landed on my butt. "ouchie..." i muttered rubbing my sore butt. "Tobi's sorry! Tobis a good boy so he put girlie-chan down!" I hopped up. "akari's name is not girlie-chan. it's Akari!" I squealed like a kid on sugar rush.

Next thing I know I was hit upside the head. "Calm down Light-chan." Amaye hissed lowly. I whimpered. "that hustamaye-senpia!" i whined,pretened to but hurt. i looked at amaye and she was staring at deidara.

i grinned. "OOOHHHHH Akari know who you are. you a a GIRLY MAN!" I squealed jumping up and down. Amaye covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Sorry about her deidara...opps

My eyes widen,well the visable one did anyway. Deidara glared at us. "How do you know who I am un?" I panicked "um..we heard um Tobi say deidara's name?" i said more like asked. Amaye nodded really fast.

"tobi un Grab them" he said while grabbing amaye. i looked at tobi and jumped barley missing his out stretched arms. "EEPPP!" I squealed hopping away every time tobi tried to grab me. Just when I thought I lost him, I felt arms close around my waist. "Tobi's got you" he whispered childishly.

I pouted as tobi drug me back. Tobi pulled me into the clearing. When I looked around. I was Amaye was tied up. Amaye looked at me, her dark gray eyes had a sparkled to it. Ha she enjoyed being tied up by deidara...wait bad thought bad thoughs...get OUT! UGH! now they are stuck

. I sighed to myself out loud and went to my emo corner. Next thing i know I was drug out of my emo corner as i was flung onto someones back. I looked and saw it was tobi.

I felt my face heat up. Oh em gee! I screamed inside my head. Amaye looked over and smirked. i glared and hissed lowly to where me and only amaye could here. "Don't say anything uchiha." Amaye just smirked and looked away.

"Where are you taking us?" Amaye asked in a bored tone, blowing some hair out of her face. "to leader-sama Un. Deidara said gruffly. "Leader?" she asked preteneding to not know anything. Deidara didn't answer her,just pushed her farther up his shoulder. "HEY WATCH IT!" She yelled in his ear,a harsh glare on he face.

I whimpered,trying to seem scared. tobi looked up at me. I looked at him and giggled childishly. Tobi giggled back. I think this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship...little did I know the adventures were waiting for us around the bend.


	4. Traveling with the duo

Chapter 4

I groaned as the sun slowly set and night began to take over. "Akari-chans tired" I whined tiredly. Amaye had a straight tired and irritated as hell look on her face. " Can we PLEASE stop." she growled out, her sharingan slowly starting to activate. I felt my eyes widen. Um Amaye-senpia" I said hesitantly.

"What?" she focus her red eyes at me. I raised my hand and pointed to my eyes. Cursing under her breath she tried to deactivate them, but couldn't . " Can tobi-kun put Akari-chan down for a second please!" Tobi hesitated but put me down. I hurried over to Amaye and quickly took my mask off and put it on her.

I lowered my head and made sure my face was hidden. "Can we stop here for tonight?" I asked cutely, hiding my face more. Deidara looked over at me, probably wondering what my face looked like. I giggled childishly. "If you want to know what Akari-chan looks like then forget it,Akari-chan won't show you...until Akari-chan trusts you enough."

I got a bandana from my bag and tired it around my bad eye and I tired a piece of cloth around my mouth. The only thing that was showing was my left eye. I looked up at them and smiled, not that they could tell anyway. Tobi looked at me. "Why did Akari-chan give Amaye-chan her mask. I smirked evily.

"Akari-chan can't tell you her secret,even though she knows yours." I said turing toward Deidara, acting like he had a major secret, so Tobi would'nt know that she knew who he was. Deidara looked scared. "w-what are you talking about...I-I have no secret un!"

Amaye giggled. "dude she was kidding when she said she knows your secret, we never knew you had one but now we do." Amaye grinned as Deidara paled. "Oh" he said. I danced over to a tree and sat down,leaning against it. "Amaye-senpia!" I squealed. "I need to talk to you" Amaye nodded and looked at Deidara. Deidara put her down and she walked over to me.

"What is it Light-chan?" she asked quietly. "Why was your sharingan activated?" I hissed to where only we could hear. "I-I don't know...it just activated...like on its own!" "Ugh great!" I rubbed my temples. Tobi all of a sudden popped up in between us. "Whats akari-chan and Amaye-chan talking about?"

I squealed,in fake fright. "akari-chan doesn't know what you are talking about!" i panicked,like it was some sort of big secret which it was. Tobi looked at me,his viable eye narrowed in suspicion,well from what I could tell anyway.

Do not go into fangirl mode, do not go into fangirl mode. I told myself. It didn't work. I giggled and hugged Tobi. "Akari-chan thinks Tobi-kun is adorable!" I dropped Tobi and jumped on Amaye-chans back. Amaye rolled her eyes and laughed. "Light-chan you never cease to amaze me. I only grinnned and put up a peice sign.

During all of that Deidara had set up camp for tonight. "Tobi, you watch...er her while I'll watched Amaye." I smirked at Amaye and winked at her. She just blushed and stuck her tounge out at me and went into the tent with deidara.

I stood there looking at Tobi. A few minutes into an awkward silence,tobi had pinned me to a tree. "What all do you know?' he said in a deep cold seductive voice. I shivered,pretending to be scared. T-tobi? i-is that you?" I shuttered. i put on my best confused/scared face. Tobi narrowed his eye and let me go. "Of course its me Akari-chan." he said in that fake child voice of his.

I stood there wide eyed as Tobi skipped into the tent. what have I gotten myself into? I questioned myself as I crawled into the tent, drifting into a restless and dreamless sleep.


	5. Arival

**Hey I know I haven't been writing lately and that sucks, but I got writers block. This chapter is going to be short and I mean SHORT, hope you like it!**

***Dream***

I looked around, I was surrounded by a beautiful sight. Walking over to the clear blue sparking lake, I saw that i wasn't wearing my outfit, instead I was wearing a beautiful blue and black kimono with a silver dragon, going up it. "Akari you look beautiful" a dark,yet loving voice said from a few feet away. I turned around...

***Dream ends***

"Akari-chan!" A childish voice screamed. Growling under my breath i mummered a go away and aimed a punch at the persons face. i hear a surprised yelp, smirking I looked up and laughed nervously.

Laying on the ground with a cracked mast was Tobi. "Eh eh. Akaris sorry!" I flailed my arms with my best fake tear filled voice. "Tobi let out a gran and looked at me. "Tobi forgives Akari-chan!" I giggled and crawled out of the tent.

After yawning and streaking and skipped over to Amaye who just crawled out of the tent, holding my mask. Her eyes were back to there gray color. I smiled and ran behind a tree removing the bandannas and putting my mask on.

Skipping out from behind the tree I saw Deidara and Tobi finishing up with the tents. "Lets go.." Deidara mummered. "We're almost to the base.' I nodded and walked behind them with Amaye at my side.

"How was it." I whispered. "How was what' She mummered sleepily. "You know sleeping with Diedara." "NYYAAA" she screamed. "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!" Deidara and Tobi turned around. "Ask what? He asked. Before I could open my mouth Amaye glared and hissed."None of your buisness!" It was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Soon we made it to a big bolder. I looked at it confused. "Why is Akari and friends staring at a bolder?" Deidara looked at me. "We've arrived


End file.
